Fashion Statement
by Faoiltierna
Summary: Erestor is under a lot of stress. He tries to let his hair down, but doesn’t expect the result. Written for the LOTR Triple Dog Dare, Challenge "Hair"


Title: Fashion Statement  
Author: Faoiltierna  
Type: FPS  
Pairing: Erestor  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Tolkien's estate owns the rights to the characters, places, etc. Plot is mine.  
Warnings: None  
Beta: j_dav  
Author's notes: Written for the LOTR Triple Dog Dare #4 "Hair." This is actually a vignette from another story I am writing. (It didn't start out to be, but then I realized it fit so well!). But it is a complete vignette!  
Summary: Erestor is under a lot of stress. He tries to let his hair down, but doesn't expect the result.

'I'm going bald,' Erestor thought, staring at the clump of hair in his hand. "But elves don't _go_ bald!" he exclaimed.

He stepped over to Celebrian's dressing mirror and leaned in close. There were no bare patches of skin showing…it appeared as thick as always…just…short, broken off and rather ragged looking.

He sighed. He had braided it up tight four days ago when the latest influx of refugees had arrived, 'where did I find room to put them all?' to keep it out of his way. He had finally managed to get a couple of minutes to himself and, at Lindir's urging, was intending to take a proper bath.

He thought with some guilt the number of people, elven and human, forced to share the public baths, but as his remaining assistant had pointed out, Elrond would not begrudge him the use of his bath, and it was likely the only way to keep from being interrupted.

He slowly undid the rest of his braids, pulling free the loosened hair. When he was done he had a pile of hair on the table and looked like a ragamuffin. Long hair, short hair, medium length…he resembled nothing more than an elfling on whom his younger sister had used her sewing scissors.

He dug into the box of items from his rooms for his brush. Three human families were currently occupying his rooms. 'And another two in Glorfindel's and…how many did I put in Saelbeth's?' On the one hand he was glad his assistant had gone with Elrond, Celebrian, the twins and Glorfindel to the Conference in Lothlorien, or he might not have had room, 'on the other, my workload doubled with him gone!' With his third assistant Lothvaen out trying to procure more supplies…

The hairbrush just made things worse…or better, perhaps. It was obvious he was going to have to cut it. He pulled the loose hair from his brush and added it to the pile, then reached back into the box he occasionally used to even out the ends.

Snip. Snip. Snip. More hair joined the pile.

******

Erestor sunk into the tub with a sigh. His head felt…light. He wasn't entirely sure it was due to the lack of hair—this was the first time since Elrond and the rest had left that he'd had a moment to himself. They left in early spring and now the winter snows were already starting…Erestor couldn't remember the last time he'd slept more than a ten minute nap grabbed in his office.

He rubbed his stomach, elves could, if necessary, go long whiles between meals as well, but more than just his hopes were riding on Lothvaen's successful return. Even the Lembas stores were quickly dwindling and…

"Malnutrition and stress. iThat's/i what's caused this." He ran a hand through his now finger length hair. "Maybe I will just tell people it is a fashion statement."

******

Elrohir pulled his cloak tighter, trying to block the freezing wind. "I still think we must have done something to make Grandmother mad at us! 'You are needed in Imladris, you must go at once.' Sheesh."

Elladan smiled at his twin's accurate impersonation of their grandmother, Galadriel. "Grandfather claimed not, and Ada couldn't go, not with Nana expecting so soon."

"At least Glorfindel had the grace to look conflicted as to whom he needed to protect more. I'm glad he stayed, though. We iare/i almost 150 years old now. Plus, they'll really need him when they finally decide on a plan to deal with the Greatwood issue."

"Mm, though he almost didn't until he made us swear to keep an eye on…oh, thank the Valar, we are finally home!"

The snow flurries parted showing them the Last Homely House nestled in the valley below. Several of the lesser waterfalls were frozen, making the scene most breathtaking…and reminding them that Vilya, the ring their father used to protect the valley (and keep the weather from extremes), was still on their father's hand, in Lothlorien. Their thoughts, as usual, ran along parallel lines.

"Do you think there have been any problems with it being gone?" Elrohir asked.

"With Erestor running the place? Trouble wouldn't dare," Elladan responded with a grin.

Their horses, also aware home was close before them, sped up as they descended to the valley floor and toward the warmth of the stable.

The courtyard, they noticed as they approached, was crowded with wagons and carts…and the stables were crowded with people.

"Uhm, hello," Elladan greeted them.

"How many are with you?" asked one, a tall dark hair elf.

"Just my brother and myself," Elrohir said.

"Thank Elbereth! As you can see, we are already having trouble finding places for everyone."

"Is there space for our horses? They have carried us far in this weather."

The other elf nodded. "Certainly, tis not fit for elves, men nor beasts out there. As long as they do not mind sharing a stall, that is."

"They're lucky," a brown-haired human said. "Horsefeed we've got."

The twins looked at one another. Exactly what was going on?

"Go on up to the house. Ask for either Erestor or Lindir, they'll find you a place," the first told them.

The two found themselves abruptly standing outside the stables again, packs in hand.

"Ask for Erestor…"

"…or Lindir, eh?"

"Saelbeth's with Ada…"

"…but where is Lothvaen?"

"And where did all these people come from?" Elladan finished as they entered the house proper, only to find a flock of children racing about.

There was a mix of elflings and human children, playing tag and jumping out at one another from behind tapestries and statues. One small group spotted them, one child running off as the rest approached.

"Who are you?"

"Are you new?"

"Did you just get here?"

"Will you play with us?"

"Where are you from?"

"Do you have any candy?"

The questions drew more of the children over, all asking and talking at once to the two strangers. Elladan and Elrohir were quickly overwhelmed. When Lindir arrived with an elfling trailing, they greeted him eagerly.

"Help!"

Lindir grinned and told the children to go back to their games. "They really are better than watchdogs when they travel in such a large pack!"

"What is going on?" Elrohir asked.

The grin faded. "Follow me and I will explain."

******

The trip to the family wing took them pass the Hall of Fire, the dining hall and the solarium; all crowded with families. As they walked Lindir told them of the waves of refugees who had found their ways to the valley.

"We are low on space, on food, on blankets…everything. In fact…" he paused at the door to their parents' suite. "Even your rooms are being occupied. Do not worry though, your things are here, in boxes, along with Erestor's, Glorfindel's…everyone who is not here, actually. Each of the residents is also hosting families or other residents so that their rooms can be used. Only your parents' rooms were spared…though as I said, they are being used for storage."

The twins stared at him, mouths open in shock. That many people….

Lindir twisted his hands together nervously. "I can see if we can squeeze the people in your rooms elsewhere, I…"

"No! No, it's alright," Elladan managed. "We can stay here, Ada will not mind."

"Where's Erestor?" Elrohir asked.

"He…I sent him here an hour or so ago. He looked terrible. I do not remember the last time he just sat down. I told him to get a bath and hopefully some sleep…he really needs it."

"Right. So, how can we help?" Beside his brother Elladan simply nodded.

Lindir sighed. "I thank the Valar that you've come. Help Erestor? With Saelbeth gone and Lothvaen out trying to find more supplies, he has been dreadfully overworked…I can only do so much, but with the two of you…"

"Can you hold down everything until tomorrow?" At Lindir's nod, Elladan continued, "Then I think our first assignment is to make sure that Erestor remains undisturbed until at least morning.

"I agree brother. Let us go find him and see if we can set his mind at ease."

******

The twins shooed Lindir out, then looked around the sitting room.

"If Nana could see this…"

"Ha, if Ada saw it!" They shared a grin as they picked their way toward their parents' bedroom.

"Erestor?" Elladan called.

"Are you…Valar!" Elrohir picked a lock of hair off the pile lying on their mother's dressing table. "What happened?"

"Erestor?" Elladan opened the door to the bathroom. "Where are…oh." He gestured for his brother to be quiet. "Found him," he whispered.

Elrohir peeked around the door. "Aw, he is sleeping." They looked at each other and closed the door.

"Glorfindel's not here…"

"And he said to keep an eye on him…"

"Though he is our tutor and friend too…"

"And Glorfindel isn't here to steal him away."

They didn't know why Glorfindel was so protective of Erestor, but it often got their hackles up when the returned Elda would come between them and their beloved tutor and friend. They did know however that with Glorfindel safely away in Lothlorien it was finally their chance to protect and pamper the dark-haired councilor.

"Tonight we make sure he is undisturbed…"

"Tomorrow we help figure out some better solutions!"

They both undressed and quietly stepped into the bathroom and into the small pool that was their parents' bathtub. Erestor didn't stir.

"Why did you cut your hair, meldir?" Elladan asked, pulling the other upright.

Elrohir started soaping the now short hair. "It feels so odd like this."

Erestor didn't wake until they had him washed, dried, put in sleep pants and tucked into their parents' bed, one twin to either side of him.

"Wha…?"

"Sh, it is okay…"

"We are here to help you…"

"But first you need some sleep."

Erestor's eyes were already glazing over again. "But…" he didn't finish his protest.

They wrapped their arms around him and followed him into slumber.

******

Next morning, wide awake and alert again, Erestor tried to take them to task, but they steadfastly held their ground.

"You cannot take care of Imladris if you do not take care of yourself," Elladan pointed out.

"We are keeping your hair to remind you." Elrohir had made two braids out of the longer lengths and they each were wearing one around their waist.

"Now. How can we help?"

Erestor glared at them a moment. To be honest he did feel much better for being cleaned and rested. He sighed, letting go of his unreasonable anger and feelings of guilt. "Let us go to my office and I will fill you in on where we stand."

******

Three weeks later Lothvaen and a wagon train of grains, vegetables, dried fruit, cheeses and other foodstuffs finally returned.

The halls were still crowded, but the twins had suggested recruiting hunters from the refugees and had led several successful expeditions to restock the larders. As most of the able-bodied had been asked to help patrol the borders, it was actually the older elflings, those nearing their majorities who became the hunters, and they were thrilled at the chance to help. Erestor had shaken his head when he realized he had missed something that obvious, but Lindir leapt to his defense by pointing out that no one else had said anything either.

******

It was late fall before Elrond, Celebrian, the new elfling Arwen and the rest of the party to Lothlorien returned. Elrond was amazed at the growth his Last Homely House had undergone in his absence. New wings, outbuildings, a larger stable…the place bustled with activity and life.

Erestor, flanked by the twins, stood at the front steps to welcome them home. His hair, now down pass his shoulders, was held back at either side by matching mithril hair clips of the runeletter E.

"I see you have not only survived in my absence, but flourished, Erestor," Elrond exclaimed. "I knew you…what happened to your hair?"

The twins and Erestor said, in sync, "Fashion statement!"


End file.
